


It's A Long Way Forward

by HobblyWobbly



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Immortality, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), and he doesnt even realize it, its like in one line lmao, technodad, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: And Techno swore to himself he'd never open up his heart again. He had Phil, and that was all he needed. But Ranboo never gave up. He was always there. No matter how many times Techno screamed at him, nearly killed him, threatened him- he was always there, smiling that sheepish smile of his, offering him cookies he baked or gifting him gold blocks.They say the ones you care about reflect those from the past. Techno never understood what that meant until he met Ranboo.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1096





	It's A Long Way Forward

**Author's Note:**

> for a lil bg, this is going with the hc that only wilbur is phils son, phil and techno are immortals and are practically blood brothers

"You know, in my head, I’m always comparing Ranboo to Tommy."

The quiet admission takes Techno off guard. He stops reading and turns over his shoulder. Phil is sat at a table sharpening his sword, wings relaxed on his back, eyes staring out the window. Techno follows his gaze.

Outside, Ranboo is playing with the wolves. It was good to stretch their legs every once in a while, so Techno let them leave the doghouse in shifts to avoid any problems. Ranboo draws his arm back, hand gripping a stick, and throws it across the field. The wolves go chasing. A puppy stays seated between Ranboo's feet, yipping up at him to get his attention. 

With a fond grin, Ranboo scoops the pup into his arms. "They're very similar. Around the same age, tall, pranksters, and wormed their way into our lives."

"One way of puttin' it." Techno sighs heavily through his nose.

"And, we both found them in their times of need."

_ ("Please-" Tommy has tucked himself into the corner of the hole he dug, dirty matted hair falling over his face, eyes full of fear. "Please don't let him take me- I can't- I can't go back I- I can't- I-") _

_ ("Ranboo, what are you doing down here?" A tiny enclosure built out of obsidian, barely large enough to house the tall endermen who has tucked himself in a corner, rocking back 'n' forth, deep scratches running down his arms. _

_ "I didn't do it- I didn't- I- I'm sorry- I'm sorry-") _

"...yeah," he stares into his cup of coffee. "Yeah, I thought so too- that they were similar. When you first brought the kid over."

"Is that why you were so tough on him?" The mirth in Phil's voice has Techno scowling. Phil throws his head back at the sight and laughs, wings fluttering out to balance himself.

"But I think I had it wrong," Ranboo stumbles as the wolves came rushing at him, knocking him over into the snow, licking his face and barking, his laughter ringing across the field. Techno can't help the smile on his face as he watches. It had taken Ranboo a long time to become comfortable with the wolves but now they were inseparable. "He's nothing like Tommy."

"He's not," Techno agrees quietly. Ranboo sits up, snow scattered in his two-toned hair, using his sleeve to wipe his face. When he sees the two he begins waving wildly. Phil holds his hand up in a silent greeting. Ranboo’s attention is stolen away when a stick is laid on his chest.

Distantly, Techno remembers the Ranboo who stumbled over his words and apologizing for no reason. Who would make himself scarce on the property as if his presence was a crime. And then, one day, he stopped. Ranboo began smiling more, excitedly telling him about his trips to Snowchester, cuddling with Steve in front of a fire, listening to Techno talk about mundane things as they did chores.

Techno found himself changing as well. More often than not he’d tousle Ranboo’s fluffy hair or bump their shoulders together. He found more excuses to share the teen’s company, going on adventures or sparring the afternoon away, an invitation to stay for dinner always at the ready.

He inserted himself so naturally into this rag-tag little family. He was always there with a smile, so full of fondness, so easy to trust, to care for.

Techno never felt a bond like that with Tommy. Sure, he cared about him, but it was like the line between family and friend was near impossible to cross. 

And Techno tried. Gods, he  _ tried _ . 

He even thought they were getting somewhere when he gave him the turtle helmet.

_ ("You listened..." Tommy whispers, hugging the turtle shell to his chest, scarred fingers gently tracing the carved enchantments. Respiration. "You..." _

_ "Merry Christmas," Techno ruffles his hair, watching how Tommy scrubbed at his eyes and choked on a laugh.) _

But Techno knew the line between them could never be crossed when they stood on opposite sides of that crater, the helmet broken by Tommy's feet, withers roaring in the distance. They say opposite attracts when, really, all it brings is destruction and suffering.

_ ("YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!" Techno screams feeling the tears stream down his cheeks. Tommy tightens his grip on Tubbo's hand. And Techno hated him. It was selfish and childish, he knew, but he could never be that person for Tommy. Always second to someone else. Just a tool- the last resort. "YOU JUST USED ME! YOU'VE ALWAYS JUST USED ME!") _

And Techno swore to himself he'd never open up his heart again. He had Phil, and that was all he needed. But Ranboo never gave up. He was always  _ there. _ No matter how many times Techno screamed at him, nearly killed him, threatened him- he was always there, smiling that sheepish smile of his, offering him cookies he baked or gifting him gold blocks.

_ (“I recently read up on piglin culture,” Ranboo chuckles clasping his hands together. It was one of his many nervous habits Techno picked up on. “And...I know piglins really like gold, so I thought it might…if you don’t like it, that’s alright-” _

_ “I like it,” Techno stares at his reflection. It was well made, not a smudge in sight, the gold Nether forged. “...you might as well stay for dinner. Phil should be back soon.”) _

Techno doubts anyone will ever develop a deep enough bond with him as Phil had. He just knew that the time spent together in the arctic would never be so easily forgotten. That when he saw Ranboo, he felt the overwhelming urge to protect, never feeling the urge to keep his defenses up.

"No, he's not like Tommy," Phil mutters softly. "But...he does remind me of someone."

"Who?" Techno takes note of the shine in his friend's eyes.

"Wilbur. He reminds me of Wilbur."

Contrayer to popular belief, Techno and Wilbur had been close. He was the son of his best friend, after all. He never understood why Phil, the Angel of Death who has lived countless lifetimes, wanted a son. Techno hadn’t even thought it possible. Then, one day, he stopped seeing Phil and, many months later, a small bundle was gently placed in his arms.

_ (“He’s just an infant, mate! No need to be so scared!” Phil laughs squeezing Techno’s shoulder. He shoots a glare at Phil preparing a retort when chubby hands reach for his face. A pair of bright, brown eyes stare up at him. The baby tilts his head curiously. He begins babbling and giggling. “Aww, I think he likes you!”) _

Wilbur knew he was different. He was just some young mortal with wings too small for him to fly and a body too weak for fighting. He would never be like Techno or Phil- two legendary gods whose names will forever be remembered in history. Maybe that's why he left home at such a young age. Well, age is a relative term when you’ve been around for centuries.

Techno just remembers Phil's crestfallen face when he told him the news, resigned to letting Wilbur live his life.

_ ("If he needs me, I'll be there.” _

_ “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Techno never takes his eyes off Phil’s hunched form. He hasn’t touched his tea. His red-rimmed eyes staring out the horizon as if his son would come walking any moment now, bright smiles and even brighter eyes. Phil never gave Techno an answer.) _

So Techno went without hesitation when he received the letter. Wilbur needed help, and Techno was bored. 

He spent months gathering resources for the rebellion of his friend's son. It was the least he could do, after all. He watched as Wilbur’s mental state deteriorated day by day. Watched as he sang to the campfires and giggled in complete darkness, disappearing to god-knows-where (Techno knew- he always knew) in the night when the rebels were asleep, no longer the boy Techno taught how to fight.

_ (“I’ve decided what I wanna be when ‘m older!” Wilbur grins, the front two teeth missing, taking Techno’s offered hand. He scoops up his wooden sword falling back into a combat-ready position. “I wanna be a musician!”) _

The guitar remains in Pogtopia with strings never to be strummed again.

Techno doesn't like thinking about Wilbur.

"I'm worried he'll end up the same-"

_ ("WILBUR!" A diamond sword piercing through a chest, Phil's screams tearing through the heavens, explosions cutting through the earth raining hellfire upon them all.) _

_ (“Are you sure?” Ranboo touches the blue-silk cape lined with white mink fur timidly, eyes darting between Phil and Techno. The braids framing his face sway from the minimal movement. They all know the meaning behind this cape. “I don’t- I don’t deserve this-” _

_ “If you’re gonna be my apprentice, then you need to look the part.” Techno doesn’t miss how Ranboo visibly lights up.) _

"No," Techno cuts Phil off sharply. He watches Ranboo begin corralling the wolves back into the doghouse. Faintly, he sees a yellow sweater and a honey-sweet voice singing through the halls, a small hand in his. "No, he won't. We- I'm going to make sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> techno: yeah im getting a kid  
> ranboo: oh uh cool-  
> techno: its you. sign these adoption papers.
> 
> ~~Also according to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people reading this fic actually comment/leave kudos. Please do. It's free and I highly appreciate it.~~
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter! I post hcs, make theories, and rt a lot of art!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)


End file.
